La teoría del caos
by edemirekly
Summary: ¿De qué manera podría una simple elección cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos?. "Emily Prentiss debía tomar una decisión: tomarse o no aquella última copa de bourbon". Demily
1. Chapter 1

"Si una mariposa en Hong Kong bate sus alas, puede provocar una tempestad en Nueva York" (efecto mariposa)

 **CAPITULO 1.**

Emily Prentiss debía tomar una decisión: tomarse o no aquella última copa de bourbon. Se encontraba en el bar del Hotel de Atlantic City, intentando lidiar con el último caso que habían tenido. Que las víctimas hubieran sido mujeres, aproximadamente de su misma edad, morenas y con éxito profesional, no ayudaba en absoluto. Como era habitual, habían atrapado al sudes, y hacía un par de horas que sus compañeros de equipo, que se había reunido para cenar, se habían ido uno a uno a sus correspondientes habitaciones. El alcohol que cada uno de ellos había consumido, guardaba estrecha relación con el orden en que se habían retirado: Reid, Hotch, JJ., Rossi y Derek. Todos ellos ya debían estar en brazos de Morfeo, y sólo quedaba ella, la siempre invencible Emily Prentiss. Aunque en aquel momento, se sentía cualquier cosa menos invencible. Sabía desde hacía al menos tres copas, que iba a tener una migraña de las que hacían historia por la mañana. Finalmente eso le sirvió de aliciente para seguir bebiendo, puesto que ya puestos a lo inevitable, poco iban a cambiar un par de copas más. Y realmente necesitaba olvidar.

Aún así, estaba debatiéndose ante su copa mientras la acariciaba suavemente con su mano. La cuestión básicamente consistía en si seria capaz de llegar hasta su habitación o no. ¿Recordaba el número de habitación? Si, el 705. ¿Era capaz de caminar con cierta dignidad hasta al menos llegar al ascensor?. Había suficiente pared para sujetarse en caso de algún leve tropiezo, así que la respuesta también era afirmativa. ¿Sería capaz de introducir la tarjeta- llave de la habitación en la ranura?. De nuevo sí.

 _Emily Prentiss decidió tomarse aquella última copa._

El camino hasta la puerta del ascensor, fue mejor de lo que ella había pensado. Sólo tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared en una única ocasión, y afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta. Entró en el ascensor, y con un suspiro de satisfacción, pulsó el botón y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cristal. De repente se sentía muy mareada. Pero podía controlarlo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminó por el pasillo. Se dio cuenta de que su visión comenzaba a estar seriamente perjudicada por el alcohol. Así que contó el número de las habitaciones... 1,2,3,4... y 5, ahí estaba, su habitación.

El problema surgió cuando trató de abrir la puerta con la tarjeta, y ésta pareció no hacer el "click" que esperaba. Lo intentó en un par de ocasiones, sin resultado. Observó la tarjeta detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que la idea de haberla guardado en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, no había sido la mejor. Al sentarse, debía haberla roto, o al menos eso parecía indicar la grieta que la atravesaba. Suspiró frustrada, sin poder creer en su mala suerte. Se veía incapaz de volver hasta la recepción para pedir ayuda.

Se quedó allí durante unos segundos, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, barajando la posibilidad de dormir en el propio pasillo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que dar un paso más. Una voz la sobresaltó a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla?.

Emily se giró y vio frente a ella a uno de los empleados del hotel. Lo recordaba perfectamente, porque le había indicado por dónde estaba el ascensor, cuando habían llegado por la mañana. Era un joven de unos veintipocos años, de aspecto risueño.

\- ¿Es usted una de las agentes del FBI, no?- Le preguntó con amabilidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada de que la viera en aquel estado, pero al mismo tiempo dio gracias por haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

\- Se me ha roto la tarjeta, y no puedo abrir la puerta- Le explicó con inocencia- ¿Cree que me podría hacer el favor de pedirle a alguien que me la abra?- Le rogó- Es evidente que no estoy en mi mejor momento... ni piense que normalmente los miembros de mi equipo tendemos a llegar en este estado a nuestras habitaciones... por lo visto yo soy la excepción que confirma la regla...- Se excusó.

\- No se preocupe- Le dijo sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo delantero de su chaleco- Tengo una llave maestra.

Emily abrió los ojos, gratamente sorprendida cuando vio como el joven procedió a abrirle la puerta para dejarla entrar. No podía creer que hubiera tenido tanta suerte. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y entró en la habitación.

Tenía tanto sueño, y estaba tan cansada y tan alcoholizada, que simplemente se deshizo de toda su ropa y se metió en la cama. En cinco minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek Morgan no había tenido un buen día. Los casos en los que el perfil de las víctimas se asemejaba a los de algún miembro del equipo no eran buenos. Había estado preocupado por Emily quien se esforzaba por aparentar que aquello no la estaba afectando. Derek la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que no era así. Además, después del caso, había bebido más de lo habitual en ella. La acompañó mientras pudo, pero tenía que reconocer que su límite de alcohol, estaba por debajo del de ella.. Finalmente se marchó a su habitación y se metió en la cama, sólo con sus boxers puestos. Escuchó a un par de clientes borrachos en el pasillo, pero no le preocupó. Con todo lo que había bebido, y lo agotado que estaba, sabía con seguridad que ya podrían hacer una celebración del año nuevo chino allí fuera, que no le impediría dormir.

En algún momento de la noche, notó un ligero movimiento junto a él, pero no era de extrañar que sintiera que todo a su alrededor se balanceara como un barco. Siguió durmiendo.

La luz del día lo despertó. Miró la hora en la mesilla de noche, y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaba una hora para que el jet despegara. Se sentó en la cama, y se alegró de comprobar que por lo visto había parado de beber a tiempo. Su pensamiento inmediatatamente derivó hacia Emily. No estaba tan seguro de que ella también lo hubiera hecho, definitivamente luego se pasaría por su habitación por si se había quedado dormida. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta del baño, quería darse una ducha antes de salir. Recordó que su maleta estaba al otro lado de la habitación y se giró.

Se quedó petrificado.

¿Qué demonios hacía Emily durmiendo en su cama? O lo que era más importante ¿Qué demonios hacía Emily durmiendo, desnuda, en su cama?.

Intentó repasar los acontecimientos de la noche. ¿De qué estaba seguro?. Primero, estaba seguro de que había llegado sólo a su habitación; Segundo, estaba seguro de que en ningún momento él le había abierto la puerta para que entrara; Tercero, estaba seguro, muy seguro, de que no había tenido ningún tipo de práctica erotico-sexual con ella... no... definitivamente algo así lo recordaría. Y entonces volvió a la cuestión relevante: ¿Qué demonios hacía Emily durmiendo, desnuda... y muy desnuda por lo que podía apreciar, en su cama?.

Derek Morgan no se consideraba un voayer, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que no era adecuado observar a su compañera mientras dormía, su ojos traidores ya habían grabado con detalle cada curva de su cuerpo. Estaba acostada de lado, cómodamente abrazada a la almohada, y parecía profundamente dormida.

Se acercó a ella, y la cubrió con la sábana. Sabía que tendría que despertarla o ambos llegarían tarde, y además supuso que tendría una resaca de mil demonios.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su cara. Se volvió a meter en la cama.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas delicadamente en los hombros, y en vista de que no daba resultado, se acercó a ella, y le susurró al oído.

\- Em... Es hora de depertarse, o llegaremos tarde...

Murmuró algo en sueños.

Siguió llamándola hasta que por fin se removió somnolienta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily estaba soñando con algo relacionado con el chocolate, una botella de bourbon y una playa solitaria... Además, había un joven guapo vestido con uniforme dándole un suave masaje, luego el masaje se convirtió en cosquillas, y finalmente el joven pareció llamarla por su nombre.

"Un poco más", le dijo, pero insistía en llamarla. El sueño comenzaba a desvanecerse y se frotó los ojos para intentar despejarse. El latigazo de dolor que recorrió su cabeza, le recordó que estaba en Atlantic City, y que había bebido no mucho, sino muchísimo. Iba a tener una resaca de las buenas...

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron, pero volvió a frotárselos pensando que aún estaba soñando. Si no, ¿Qué iba a hacer Derek Morgan en su cama, medio desnudo y con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara?.

Resultó que su sueño hablaba, y además con cierto tono de burla.

\- Buenos días, princesa.

El grito tuvo que oírse en las habitaciones anexas. De un salto se quedó sentada en la cama aferrada a la sábana, más por la pura impresión que por pudor. Se apartó de Derek como si quemara, y en tres segundos más, estaba a dos metros de la cama, mientras que éste intentaba contener la risa sin demasiado éxito.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi cama, Morgan?!- Le increpó atónita- ¡¿Y por qué estás practicamente desnudo?!.

Derek la miró con expresión autosuficiente, señalándola con el dedo.

\- Primero, estás en mi habitación y segundo, creo que tú no eres la más adecuada para preguntarme por mi indumentaria- Le dijo arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Emily miró a su alrededor, comprobando que la primera afirmación era cierta. Aquel evidentemente no era su dormitorio. Luego, husmeó debajo de la sábana, y jadeó al descubrir que la segunda, para su vergüenza, también lo era.

Derek disfrutó del rubor que apareció repentinamente en sus mejillas. Una serie de balbuceos sin sentido salieron de su boca "¿como?... ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?...". No conseguía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Finalmente se centró en la cuestión importante.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡Dime que no ha pasado!- Exclamó desesperada.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, que iba dando un paso hacia atrás a medida que se aproximaba. Cuando chocó con la pared, sólo le quedó aferrarse a la sábana, mientras sentía que su respiración se aceleraba. Derek se encontraba frente a ella, apenas a un suspiro de distancia, con la mano izquierda apoyada en la pared, pero sin tocarla.

\- ¿No te acuerdas?- Le susurró suavemente junto a su oído. Emily sintió su aliento en la piel, y notó cómo se le erizaba.

Un leve gemido salió de su garganta, "Oh, Dios mío", se lamentó al tiempo que escapaba de su captor, volviendo a poner distancia entre ellos.

Derek inclinó levemente la cabeza sin borrar aquella sonrisa engreída de la cara.

\- Eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste anoche...

Los ojos de Emily se estrecharon, cegados por la ira. Si hubiera sido capaz de matar con la mirada, él habría muerto en aquel mismo instante. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, con expresión colérica.

\- Hazte a la idea de que esto no ha ocurrido, Morgan- Le dijo utilizando deliberadamente su apellido- Como se lo cuentes a alguien, te juro que será lo último que hagas en tu vida.- Añadió en un susurro amenazador.

Se volvió, dándole la espalda y se dedicó a buscar su ropa. Afortunadamente todas las prendas yacían en un mismo montón junto a la puerta. Le dirigió una última mirada furiosa antes de meterse en el baño para vestirse. Desde dentro aún pudo oír cómo Derek continuaba burlándose de ella.

\- ¡No sé por qué te escondes, si no hay nada bajo esa sábana que no haya visto ya!- Exclamó, sabiendo que al menos, en eso no había mentido..

No pudo contener la risa, al escuchar el jadeo furioso de Emily, seguido de una serie de palabras en diferentes idiomas. No entendía nada pero estaba bastante seguro de que eran insultos hacia su persona.

Se sintió realmente complacido por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, al fin y al cabo ella sóla se lo había buscado.

 _Dos días antes_

 _Se iban ya a casa, cuando les avisaron de que tenían que volar a Atlantic City esa misma noche. Emily, suspiró frustrada al recibir la noticia._

 _\- ¿Tenías de nuevo planes con tu jacuzzi?- Se burló de ella. Últimamente el tema del jacuzzi era muy recurrente entre ellos._

 _Emily lo miró de reojo incapaz de admitir que había dado en el clavo._

 _Derek soltó una carcajada._

 _\- ¿Ves? Es el karma por negarte a invitarme._

 _\- Olvídalo Derek- Le dijo ella recogiendo su mochila de debajo de su mesa- Eso no va a pasar._

 _\- Creo que no deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad de disfrutar de mi compañía. Hasta ahora ninguna mujer se ha quejado- Le dijo en tono sugerente._

 _Emily le dirigió una mirada de reproche._

 _\- Y eso otro que estás pensando, sólo va a ocurrir en tus sueños, Derek Morgan...- Le advirtió con el dedo mientras se dirigía contonéandose hacia el ascensor._

 _Derek, sonriendo, siguió con su mirada el movimiento de sus caderas, mientras escuchaba las risas del equipo detrás de él._

"Definitivamente, se lo tiene merecido", murmuró con satisfacción.

Unos cinco minutos después, Emily salió del baño, totalmente vestida, y sin dirigirle la palabra, abrió la puerta de la habitación intentando conservar toda la dignidad posible, y luego la cerró tras ella. Fue al intentar localizar su habitación en el pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la habitación de Derek era la 605. Su habitación estaba justamente una planta encima.

 _En aquel momento deseó no haberse tomado aquella última copa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuando Emily llegó al Jet, todos estaban ya sentados. Se inclinó sobre la mesita de servicio, y cogió un botellín de agua. De reojo comprobó que Derek estaba sentado al fondo frente a Reid, jugando con éste a las cartas. Hotch estaba sentado cerca de Derek, separados por el pasillo, y conversaba con Rossi, justo a su lado. J.J., que había optado por quedarse junto a la zona de la cabina, le sonrió haciéndole una inclinación con la cabeza para que se uniera a ella.

Emily resopló. Tenía una resaca de mil demonios por no decir que seguía sin recordar nada de su noche con Derek. Cuando había llegado a la puerta de su habitación, se había quedado dudando de dónde había dejado la tarjeta-llave de la misma. La encontró en su bolsillo trasero izquierdo, y fue al ver la pequeña grieta que la atravesaba cuando un destello de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, vino a su mente. No era demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para averiguar cómo había accedido a la habitación de Derek. Lo que había ocurrido después, seguía en blanco. La introdujo en la ranura. Por supuesto, a pesar de la grieta, funcionaba perfectamente.

J.J. la miró con expresión interrogante y Emily finalmente decidió sentarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Mala noche?- Se burló la rubia.

Emily resopló nuevamente.

\- No te lo puedes imaginar...- Farfulló mientras inclinaba hacia atrás su asiento. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, la luz le resultaba cegadora en aquel momento. Abrió la botella que aún tenía en la mano y bebió un sorbo de agua.

Oyó como J.J. se reía, sin ocultar que aquello le divertía muchísimo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama él?- Le espetó sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

Emily se atragantó ruidosamente con el agua, y tosió durante un buen rato hasta que consiguió recuperar la respiración. Miró hacia el fondo, y vio como el resto del equipo, incluido Derek, la miraban entre curiosos y divertidos.

Abrió los ojos como pudo y le dirigió una mirada desconcertada a J.J. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Llevaba un cartel en la frente que pusiera "anoche tuve sexo"?.

\- Cuando salía de mi habitación, te vi entrar en la tuya. Llevabas puesta la misma ropa que tenías anoche- Le explicó brevemente- Así que no me lo niegues.

¿Cómo se lo iba a negar? Estaba delante de una perfiladora, peor, estaba rodeada de perfiladores. Se alegró de que J.J. hubiera optado por sentarse lejos del resto. ¿O quizás lo había hecho a posta?. Sabía que si mentía, la descubriría enseguida, así que optó por la media verdad.

\- Anoche no sabía muy bien qué hacía. Ya sabes... fue una de esas cosas que es mejor olvidar...- Le dijo, intentando parecer todo lo sincera que le era posible fingir con una resaca de por medio.

Notó como J.J. la observaba, calibrándola, hasta que finalmente pareció que se daba por satisfecha.

\- Bueno... Cuando estaba en la Universidad, tuve alguna de esas noches- Le confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Fue bueno al menos?

"Ojalá pudiera ser capaz de responder a esa pregunta", pensó para sí misma. Sofocó una risa histérica cuando se contuvo para decirle que le preguntara a Derek directamente. J.J. la miró confusa.

\- Estaba demasiado borracha como para formarme una opinión coherente- Dijo al fin. No era una mentira total, al fin y al cabo.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. El Jet acababa de despegar y la presión en los oídos la estaba matando.

\- Te dejaré para que descanses- Le susurró J.J. tomándola brevemente de la mano- Voy con el resto- Añadió al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía al fondo del pasillo.

Optó por sentarse frente a Hotch, mientras observaba divertida cómo Derek resoplaba frustrado porque Reid había vuelto a ganarle.

\- Pierdes el tiempo con él, Derek- Se burló J.J.- La única persona capaz de ganar al poquer a Reid ahora mismo está recuperándose de la mayor resaca de su vida- Añadió haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Emily- No sé ni cómo consiguió llegar hasta el avión esta mañana.

Reid la miró con curiosidad, y luego fijó su vista en Derek frunciendo el ceño

\- Qué raro- Dijo mientras que ocupaba sus manos barajando las cartas- Juraría que la oí esta mañana en tu habitación.

Derek recordó que la habitación de Reid estaba justo al lado de la suya. Notó los ojos muy abiertos de J.J. clavados en él, y bajó la cabeza con expresión culpable. Aunque no sabía exactamente de qué se tenía que sentir culpable. J.J. se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo, y abrió aún más los ojos.

\- Subió a preguntarme si tenía aspirinas- Mintió descaradamente- Sabe que soy el único que preveo ese tipo de cosas...- Se dio cuenta de que J.J. no lo había creido ni por un momento.

\- ¿Y por qué gritó?- Continúo el niño genio con su interrogatorio.

Derek tuvo que pensar rápido.

\- Resulta que le tiene miedo a las cucarachas.

Rossi se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Cucarachas?- Le preguntó incrédulo. Ahora era él quien lo miraba con sumo interés- Qué curioso... - Añadió con una sonrisa.

Hotch lo miró de reojo, mientras que Reid comenzaba a repartir las cartas.

Por fortuna, éste recordó algún detalle sobre el número de habitantes de Atlantic City, y la conversación derivó hacia otros derroteros. Por fin Derek, suspiró aliviado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez llegaron a las oficinas de Virginia, Hotch les dio el día libre para que descansaran. Todos estaban aún agotados y los informes podían esperar al día siguiente. En cuanto lo oyó, Emily se escabulló directamente hacia los garajes, cogió su coche y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

Por la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Penélope recordándole que esa noche tenían noche de chicas. No recordaba que un par de días antes, habían quedado en hacer una de sus reuniones en casa de García. No había modo de que se pudiera escapar de ella, se lo estaría echando en cara durante semanas.

A las ocho de la noche, estaba tocando el timbre en casa de Penélope, con una botella de bourbon en la mano. En realidad, la había comprado para sus amigas. No tenía ninguna intención de probarla, aún le latía la cabeza cada vez que daba un paso. Se había tomado al menos seis aspirinas durante el día.

Una alegre García, le abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar. J.J. ya estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón que tenía en la sala de estar. Levantó levemente un botellín de cerveza con la mano, a modo de saludo. Un momento después, estaban las tres reunidas, en torno a una pizza y alcohol en abundancia, y una botella de gaseosa que era lo único que pensaba beber Emily aquella noche.

\- J.J. me dijo que tuviste una noche movida...- Le dijo García traviesamente.

Por fortuna, esta vez no tenía líquido alguno en la boca porque se habría vuelto a atragantar. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a J.J. quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No la mires a ella, señorita- La riñó García- Y más bien cuéntanos que tal es Derek Morgan en la cama- Añadió sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Emily abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que J.J., muerta de risa, le daba un pequeño golpecito a Penélope, recriminándole su poca sutileza. Notó como el calor subía por sus mejillas.

Miró hacia J.J. totalmente confusa.

\- ¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido?- Preguntó alarmada, pensando en que todo el equipo se había enterado- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Añadió compungida- ¿Lo saben todos?.

J.J. recuperó la compostura.

\- Sólo García y yo- La tranquilizó- Reid dijo que te había escuchado esta mañana en la habitación de Derek...y Derek contó una historia sobre unas aspirinas y una cucharacha...

Emily resopló. ¿Realmente? ¿No podía haberse inventado algo más verosímil?.

\- Entonces lo saben todos- Resopló con frustración.

Las dos rubias la miraron con cierta compasión durante un segundo, luego la curiosidad volvió a tomar las riendas.

\- ¿Entonces?- Volvió a preguntar García.

\- ¿Entonces qué?- Le repitió la pregunta confusa.

\- ¿Mi trueno de chocolate es tan bueno en la cama como aparenta?- Completó la cuestión con picardía.

Emily abrió la boca para hablar y balbuceó durante unos segundos hasta que pudo concretar una respuesta.

\- Créeme que a mí también me gustaría saberlo... Pero mi noche con él está en blanco...- Admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Las dos rubias se miraron entre sí, perplejas y volvieron a fijar su vista en Emily.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?- Le preguntó incrédula J.J.

\- Le pedí a un empleado del hotel que me abriera la puerta anoche. Pensé que la tarjeta se había estropeado, pero estaba demasiado intoxicada como para darme cuenta de que era la habitación de Derek. Luego desperté en su cama..con muy poca ropa.- Explicó en voz baja, obviando el hecho de que había amanecido totalmente desnuda.

\- Espera..-Dijo García con la duda dibujada en su rostro- ¿Y cómo sabes que vosotros dos compartísteis algo más que la cama?.

\- Aparentemente eso es lo que pasó...- Le replicó Emily- Para detalles tendrás que preguntarle a Derek- Añadió un poco ofuscada.

\- Osea, que sólo recuerdas meterte en la habitación de Derek, y lo siguiente que recuerdas es despertarte en su cama...- J.J. recopiló brevemente toda la información que Emily tenía.

\- Aja...- Afirmó Emily levemente con la cabeza.

J.J. y García cruzaron la mirada, pareciendo llegar a la misma conclusión. Ambas miraron sorprendidas en dirección a Emily, que les devolvió una expresión confusa.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin comprender por qué de repente sonreían.

\- ¡Oh, mi querida niña inocente!- Exclamó García fingiendo afectación- Es básicamente imposible que hayas tenido sexo con ese Adonis musculado y no te acuerdes.

Emily abrió la boca para replicarle, pero J.J. se adelantó dándole un golpe con la mano en el hombro a García, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¡No se trata de eso, Pen!- Le recriminó, mientras que ésta se frotaba el brazo fingiendo que le había dolido.

J.J. la ignoró por completo, y se volvió hacia Emily.

\- Emily- Le dijo suavemente J.J.- Si realmente estabas tan ebria anoche, no hay modo de que pueda creer que Derek se aprovechara de la situación y permitiera que pasara algo entre vosotros- Hizo una pausa para observar el efecto que sus palabras habían hecho en Emily- Pensé que lo conocías más...Te respeta demasiado como para hacerte algo así...- Añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Emily se quedó en silencio, boquiabierta, mientras asimilaba lo que J.J le acababa de decir. ¿Realmente? ¿Podría habérselo inventado todo?.

\- ¿Crees que me quiso gastar una broma?- Le preguntó totalmente confundida.

J.J. y García se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Tal y como es vuestra relación?- Le señaló J.J.- Absolutamente.

\- Y por lo visto, se lo pusiste en bandeja, querida- Añadió García guiñándole un ojo.

Emily pasó de sorprendida a enojada en dos segundos. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo así, pero puestos a creer era más factible esa explicación que la que Derek le había dado por la mañana. Con razón no podía parar de reír, el muy cretino. Juró y perjuró en varios idiomas, ante las risas incontroladas de sus amigas, hasta que, finalmente, con la furia dibujada en su cara, se dirigió a ellas.

\- No le digáis que lo sé- Les advirtió enojada- ¡Me las va a pagar!- Añadió totalmente airada.

J.J. y García pararon en seco durante unos segundos hasta que volvieron a mirarse, y de nuevo estallaron en carcajadas.

Con la complicidad de las rubias, Emily decidió esperar al momento adecuado para urdir su plan. Derek Morgan no sabía con quién estaba jugando.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!.

 **CAPITULO 3**

Emily no tuvo que esperar demasiado para encontrar su oportunidad. A la mañana siguiente, surgió un caso en Las Vegas, y le faltó tiempo para organizarlo todo con la connivencia de sus amigas. Penélope era la que se encargaba de reservarles el Hotel cuando tenían que desplazarse, y Emily se aseguró de que las características del mismo fueran las adecuadas.

Durante el vuelo y durante el caso, continuó aparentando en presencia de Derek, que se encontraba tremendamente mortificada por lo ocurrido. De ninguna manera le iba a permitir confesar antes de su venganza. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después, y con motivo.

J.J., se ofreció rapidamente a emparejarse con Derek, y Emily lo hizo con el inocente Reid. El caso transcurrió, se resolvió, y al segundo día por la noche, se encontraban como era costumbre cenando juntos en el restaurante del hotel.

Hotch fue el primero que se retiró. Luego lo hizo J.J., pero no sin antes arrastrar a Rossi y a Reid, que aunque un poco extrañados, salieron detrás de ella.

Finalmente, Emily se quedó a solas con Derek. No lo habían estado desde Atlantic City. Emily lo había evitado a toda costa.

Estaban sentados, uno junto al otro, en la barra del bar.

\- Emily, ¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente?- Le preguntó Derek un poco preocupado por el estado en que parecía encontrarse su compañera.

En realidad, había tenido intención de confesarle la verdad, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo, ella le hacía algún comentario irritante de los que lo hacían enfurecer. Habría jurado que aquella noche no la había visto beber tanto, y sin embargo, ahí estaba tambaléndose un poco frente a él.

\- El bourbon nunca es suficiente, Derek Morgan- Le dijo Emily, quien efectivamente fingía para él estar más bebida de lo que realmente lo estaba.

Él le dirigió una expresión de reproche.

\- Con tu tendencia a introducirte en habitaciones ajenas, sí debería ser suficiente- Se burló de ella.

Emily contuvo el deseo irrefrenable de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón.

\- Dada nuestra noche de sexo desenfrenado, no deberías tener nada que objetar, agente Morgan- Le insinuó susurrándole al oído- Aunque estoy un poco perpleja... pensé que una noche contigo sería más memorable...- Añadió con malicia.

Derek la miró desconcertada, debatiéndose entre contarle o no la verdad para salvar su honor, pero la risa escandalosa de Emily, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, lo frenó.

\- Voy al servicio- Le anunció sujetándose levemente a la barra- Y cuando vuelva, voy a dejar que me acompañes a mi habitación... y quizás, podamos hacer algo para recuperar mis recuerdos- Continuó guiñándole un ojo.

Derek se quedó en su sitio viendo cómo se alejaba, boquiabierto y totalmente confuso.. ¿A qué había venido eso?.

Emily, en lugar de dirigirse al servicio, se dirigió directamente hacia una pequeña piscina que había en la parte trasera del hotel. A esas horas estaba siempre cerrada, pero conocía a uno de los empleados, y con un poco de persuación y algo de dinero, había logrado que la abriera para ella.

Era una piscina descubierta, más pequeña que la principal y se usaba mucho menos. Le dio las instrucciones necesarias al empleado, y después de respirar hondo, se centró en su siguiente paso.

Se desvistió, quedándose totalmente desnuda y se metió en la piscina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek estaba sentado en la barra del bar, aún esperando a que Emily volviera del servicio, cuando un empleado del Hotel se acercó a él discretamente.

\- Usted es el compañero de la agente morena que estaba aquí hasta hace un momento ¿no?- Le preguntó en voz baja.

Derek lo miró, perplejo.

\- La agente Prentiss, sí. Estaba esperándola- Le confirmó ligeramente preocupado- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?.

\- ¡Oh, no!, nada grave...- Le tranquilizó, y luego se inclinó levemente sobre él en tono confidencial- Es sólo que tenemos una situación en la piscina trasera.

\- ¿Una situación?, ¿Qué tipo de situación?- Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía nada.

\- Verá...- Explicó el empleado un poco dudoso- Es que su compañera se ha metido en la piscina y se niega a salir. Pensé que quizás usted podría convencerla, para evitar el escándalo... ¿me comprende?.

Abrió la boca para contestar y durante unos segundos, las palabras no salieron.

\- Por supuesto... - Dijo al fin- Yo... ¿Por donde queda?.

El empleado le indicó con la mano la dirección a la que tenía que dirigirse, y Derek siguió el camino señalado. Cuando llegó a la piscina se quedó estupefacto, al ver a Emily nadando cual sirena y riendo a carcajadas como si estuviera desquiciada. Se acercó hasta el borde la piscina, totalmente atónito, y se puso de cuclillas. ¿Pero cuánto había bebido?.

\- Emily...- La llamó- Será mejor que salgas antes de que la seguridad del hotel venga a por tí.

Ella nadó en dirección a Derek, quedándose frente a éste, en el mismo borde.

\- ¿Y por qué no vienes tú a por mí, Derek?- Le invitó sonriendo traviesamente.

Él suspiró negando la cabeza, intentando apartar de su pensamiento la idea de que efectivamente, no le habría importando meterse allí con ella. Sin embargo, el raciocinio se impuso.

\- No voy a meterme ahí, Em- Le dijo levemente frustrado, mientras extendía la mano para intentar capturarla. Pero Emily fue más rápida, se sumergió durante un momento en el agua, y luego volvió a salir a flote un poco más atrás.

\- Bueno- Dijo riendo- Pues entonces tenemos un problema- Añadió con cara de satisfacción.

Derek resopló, sin poder creer cómo habían acabado en aquella situación. Le dirigió una mirada severa, como si fuera un padre regañando a su hija de cinco años.

\- Emily, si no sales...- Le advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

Pero a ella le dio igual. Por lo visto, a criterio de Derek, la situación le debía parecer muy divertida.

\- ¿Qué?- Le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior- ¿Qué me harás, Morgan?.

A Derek no le pasó desapercibido el tono sugerente de su voz. Y además, cuando hacía ese gesto con la boca, lo volvía loco. Volvió a suspirar, intentando centrarse en lo que había venido a hacer allí: sacarla de la piscina. Si no hubiera estado ebria, seguramente la habría dejado allí mismo, pero tal y como parecía estar, no se atrevía a dejarla sola.

\- Em, por favor, sal de ahí...- Le rogó en tono impaciente.

Ella se volvió a acercar a él, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera alcanzarla con la mano.

\- No puedo... estoy desnuda...- Le informó con fingida timidez. Emily se dio cuenta del efecto que sus palabras acababan de hacer en su compañero. Sus ojos bien abiertos lo delataban- Completamente...- Añadió haciendo un mohín.

\- ¿Te has metido ahí desnuda?- Le preguntó sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Pero ¿qué le pasaba a Emily cuando bebía? ¿Es que en cuanto el alcohol entraba en su sangre, le daba por quitarse la ropa?. Pensó por un momento que bromeaba, pero la ropa amontonada a su izquierda, corroboró la información.

Ella soltó una carcajada traviesa.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Le dijo acercándose un poco más, mientras clavaba sus ojos en él- No hay nadie aquí, excepto tú, y ya lo has visto todo, como tú bien dijiste- Añadió con voz sensual.

Por enésima vez aquella noche, Derek volvió a resoplar. Se estaba debatiendo entre sacarla de allí a la fuerza, o unirse a ella y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

\- Em... Si Hotch se entera de esto...- Le advirtió. Pensó que quizás así volvería a centrarse y saldría sola.

Pero no funcionó. Emily parecía ignorarlo por completo. Se alejó un poco de él. A través del agua, Derek podía vislumbrar su silueta y tragó saliva, intentando controlar su pensamiento.

\- Anda Derek...- Insistió ella una vez más- Entra aquí conmigo.

Y además tenía aquella mirada. Esa caída de pestañas que lo volvía loco. Aún ebria, sabía cómo embaucar a cualquier hombre. Derek sabía perfectamente que lo hacía a posta, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por aquella sirena.

\- No voy a entrar ahí...- Volvió a negarse, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Emily se sumergió, volvió a salir y nadó de nuevo hacia él, quedándose justo enfrente.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó decpecionada- Pensé que te gustaba jugar...- Luego le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa- ¿No te gusta jugar Derek?, ¿No quieres venir a jugar conmigo?

Derek bajó la cabeza, negando al mismo tiempo. Volvió a levantar la vista a ella, que seguía mirándolo de aquella manera.

\- Em...- Balbuceó.

\- Quítate la ropa- Le suplicó ella- Métete aquí conmigo sólo cinco minutos, y te prometo que saldré- Añadió con expresión infantil.

Él la miró, sorprendido por la que le acababa de pedir.

\- No voy a desnudarme aquí- Le dijo casi ofendido.

Ella suspiró con frustración.

\- ¿Por qué.?..- Le preguntó inocentemente. Lo desnudó con la mirada hasta el punto de que lo hizo sentir terriblemente confuso- ¿O es que tienes algo de lo que avergonzarte?. - Se burló.

\- No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme- Replicó casi ofendido.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Sabía que el punto débil de Derek era su ego, y lo estaba utilizando en su contra.

\- Demuéstralo- Le retó con expresión salvaje.

Derek, sin llegar a comprender cómo demonios se había metido en semejante lío, finalmente se puso de pie.

\- Está bien...cinco minutos, y nos iremos- Aceptó casi a regañadientes- Pero gírate...- La conminó a continuación, mientras comenzaba a desprenderse de su ropa

\- Qué pudoroso...- Se burló de él, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Emily notó el movimiento del agua cuando finalmente Derek se metió en la piscina. Cuando notó que ya estaba a sus espaldas, se giró hacia él, quedándose a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. No fue Derek el único que tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol en aquel momento, Emily también necesitó hacerlo.

Se acercó un poco más a él, casi rozándole los labios.

\- ¿Lo ves?- Le susurró- ¿Ves lo bien que estás aquí conmigo?.

Derek, se puso repentinamente nervioso. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?.

\- Em...- Balbuceó- No creo que sea buena idea...

Pero cada parte de su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

\- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó ella un poco confusa- No estoy más ebria que en Atlantic City, ¿cuál es la diferencia?- Añadió con cierta malicia.

Fue entonces cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que debía confesarle la verdad. Su broma había llegado demasiado lejos.

\- Emily...- Comenzó a decir.

Ella leyó en sus ojos lo que iba a hacer. "Demasiado tarde, Morgan", pensó.

\- Está bien..., está bien... Saldré.- Lo interrumpió al tiempo que se apartaba de él y se acercaba a la escalera de la piscina- Pero tienes que darte la vuelta.

Él rió para sus adentros, mirándola desconcertado

\- Pensé que ya lo habíamos visto todo el uno del otro-Se burló de ella, aunque al mismo tiempo suspiró aliviado al comprobar que finalmente iba a conseguir que saliera de allí.

Ella, que ya había alcanzado la escalera, se giró un momento hacia él.

\- Bueno... si tu te permites ser pudoroso, yo también- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Obedientemente, Derek se dio la vuelta, y Emily salió de la piscina. La oyó cómo se vestía, y esperó pacientemente lo que pareció una eternidad. Luego silencio. "¿Emily?", la llamó, pero nadie respondió. Fue entonces cuando se empezó a poner nervioso, especialmente cuando se giró y no vio a Emily por ningún sitio. Confuso, salió de la piscina temiendo lo peor. Buscó su ropa para volver a vestirse pero no había rastro de ella. Un jadeo de incredulidad, salió de su garganta cuando comprobó que en el lugar donde debía estar únicamente había una prenda que definitivamente no era suya. Sobre ella, una pequeña nota, con una simple V de Vendetta, dibujada bajo una carita feliz.

Levantó la prenda en cuestión, y maldiciendo a su compañera de trabajo, no le quedó otra que ponérsela si quería salir de allí sin provocar un shock entre los clientes y empleados del hotel. Era tarde, pero aquello eran las Vegas, y aún estaba lleno. Para llegar al ascensor, tenía que cruzar el restaurante. Se maldijo así mismo por ser tan estúpido. Se la había jugado, pero bien.

Así fue como Derek Morgan, realizó su particular paseo de la vergüenza atravesando el salón repleto de gente, únicamente vestido con un tutú rosa, demasiado corto, por cierto, de modo que tuvo que ir agarrándolo por ambos lados para evitar que se le subiera bien por delante, o bien por detrás. "Te vas a enterar cuando te pille, princesa", murmuraba entre otras lindezas, mientras intentaba esquivar las miradas atónitas, y las risas de los allí presentes.

Por fin llegó al ascensor, y como no podía ser menos, le tocó compartirlo con una pareja de ancianos que lo observaban con ojos desorbitados.

\- Un atuendo muy curioso- Le dijo el hombre mayor- Aunque es posible que no sea de su talla- Añadió arqueando las cejas.

Derek, le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, sin apartar de su pensamiento a Emily. En su mente ya estaba imaginando todas las maneras en que se iba a vengar por aquello.

\- ¡Oh querido!- Replicó la señora que lo acompañaba, riñendo a su marido- No debemos juzgar la conducta sexual de los demás. Esto es un país libre.

Derek se quiso morir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poco antes de que todo sucediera, J.J. estaba ya posicionada con la cámara de fotos, en el pasillo donde estaba situada la habitación de Derek, justo a la salida del ascensor. Las fotos eran para García, que no podía estar presente para la entrada triunfal de Derek. Emily, llegó al momento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con la ropa de Derek bien agarrada entre sus manos.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó la rubia al verla- ¿De verdad lo has hecho?.

Emily sonrió con perversidad y arqueó las cejas.

No pudieron contenerse, y comenzaron a reirse escandalosamente.

Dentro de su habitación, Reid oyó el jaleo en el pasillo. Se extrañó, porque sabía que Emily, J.J. y Hotch tenían las habitaciones en la planta inmediatamente inferior, mientras que Derek, Rossi y él mismo, se encontraban en aquella planta.

Salió hacia fuera con curiosidad, y vio a sus dos compañeras comportándose como si tuvieran 15 años. Casi al mismo tiempo, se abrió la puerta de enfrente, y salió Rossi, que llegó a la misma conclusión. Se miraron el uno al otro y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellas.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Les preguntó Rossi divertido- ¿Demasiado alcohol?.

En ese momento se oyó el ascensor funcionar.

\- Shhhhh- Le ordenó callar Emily con un gesto de la mano- Esperad aquí y veréis algo que jamás vais a olvidar- Añadió intentando contener la risa.

Aunque confusos, ambos obedecieron y se colocaron a un lado de la pared, esperando a que se abriera la puerta del ascensor.

Cuando Derek Morgan salió vestido con aquel tutú de color rosa que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación, se hizo un silencio total durante tres segundos e, inmediatamente, los otros cuatro agentes estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Derek negaba con la cabeza y le dirigía una mirada furiosa a Emily, que seguía riéndose con evidente expresión de satisfacción. El flash de la cámara de J.J., no ayudó para nada a la situación. "Estupendo", pensó Derek, "Además tendremos documento gráfico".

Se acercó a Emily hasta que ésta notó su aliento en su cuello.

\- Me las vas a pagar, princesa- La amenazó en un susurro, mientras seguía su camino hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Las dos amigas se cruzaron la mirada con complicidad cuando vieron el más perfecto trasero que podían imaginar, debajo de aquel tutú.

Derek Morgan, estaba más preocupado por la parte delantera, en realidad.

Cuando creyó que por fin su tormento se acababa, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Volvió la vista hacia atrás, y vio cómo Emily la balanceaba ante sus ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

\- ¿Quiéres esto, Morgan?- Le preguntó ella burlándose de él- Si la quieres... Ven a buscarla- Añadió con maldad mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Él la miró atónito.

Derek tuvo que desandar el camino recorrido hasta su puerta, para volver hacia donde estaba el grupo. Le arrebató con furia la tarjeta a Emily de la mano, y de nuevo dejó a la vista de todo el que quisiera verlo, su perfecta anatomía trasera.

Toda clase de maldiciones salieron de su boca cuando escuchó un silbido de admiración detrás de él. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba Emily fingiendo que no sabía nada de su pequeña broma. Supuso que bastante. Aquel plan parecía perfectamente organizado. Pero aquello no se iba a quedar ahí... No, desde luego que no.

Cuando finalmente pudo acceder a su habitación oyó como sus amigos estallaban en carcajadas.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!.He decidido terminar esta historia aquí porque estaba un poco atascada con ella. Quizás más adelante la continué si me viene la inspiración, pero por el momento la dejó cerrada, para que al menos tenga un final si no lo hago. Mientras, le estoy dando vueltas a otras dos historias. Espero poder traspasarlas al papel pronto. ¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!.

 **CAPITULO 4**

Para cuando Emily volvió a su habitación, aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Se desvistió, se dio una ducha y se puso un pijama corto. En realidad se sentía un poco culpable por Derek, pero intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que se lo había buscado él solo. Lo que más la perturbaba era el hecho de que en aquella piscina se había tenido que controlar más de lo que nunca admitiría, Intentar seducir a Derek no le había supuesto ningún esfuerzo añadido. Se preguntó por qué le había resultado tan natural hacerlo. "¿En qué estás pensando, Emily?", se recriminó a sí misma. E intentó desechar la idea de la cabeza, pero la muy maldita se negaba a hacer las maletas.

Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando dos golpes suaves sonaron en su puerta. Pensó que sería J.J., que parecía estar totalmente desvelada cuando se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Derek con el rostro serio y sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras notó que un ligero escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Aquella forma de mirarla la inquietó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó intentando recuperar la compostura- ¿Vienes a por más?.- Añadió con ironía.

Él sonrió levemente, aún sin apartar la vista de ella.

\- Sólo vengo por mi ropa, princesa- Le contestó apartándola a un lado y entrando en la habitación sin permiso alguno.

Emily se quedó boquiabierta y paralizada junto a la puerta. Derek pareció ignorarla y se centró en buscar su ropa. La encontró a los pies de la cama.

\- Iba a llevártela mañana- Le informó ella- Pero tranquilo, sírvete tu mismo.

Él dejó la ropa donde estaba y se giró hacia ella, con expresión perpleja.

\- No te arrepientes ni un poquito, ¿Verdad?- Le reprochó con severidad.

Emily retrocedió levemente. Parecía realmente molesto. Y no estaba nada acostumbrada a que Derek se enfadara con ella.

\- Te lo merecías- Le contestó, con altivez.

Derek sonrió con ironía y se acercó a ella con paso decidido. Cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra ella. Amplió su sonrisa al notar que Emily estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

\- ¿Y tú qué te mereces, Emily?- Le susurró con voz grave y seria.

"¿Qué demonios?", pensó Emily. "¿Qué mosca le había picado?". Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué estaba ella tan repentinamente alterada?. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, y notó cómo Derek bajaba la vista hasta su boca.

Intentó zafarse de él, pero Derek la sujetó contra la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Lo increpó enojada.

\- ¿Sabes?- Le dijo él- Llevo un rato en mi habitación decidiendo cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarme de ti. Pero mi mente volvía una y otra vez a la misma cuestión.

Ella lo miró con expresión confusa, esperando una respuesta. Pero Derek permanecía en silencio atravesándola con aquellos ojos que eran como dagas.

\- Está bien...- Dijo con un suspiró de rendición- ¿Qué cuestión, Derek?.

Derek se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que notó su aliento en su cuello.

\- Me pregunto si todo fue mentira en esa piscina, porque estoy bastante seguro de que yo no habría aceptado ese juego de nadie más.- Le susurró suavemente- ¿Y tú Emily? ¿Te habrías quedado desnuda frente a cualquier otro o sólo te atreviste a hacerlo porque era yo?.

Ella alzó la cabeza, y jadeó indignada.

\- Eso es un poco engreido de tu parte, ¿no crees?.

Derek le sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta de que evitaba contestar su pregunta.

\- ¿Lo es?- Le preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella hasta que por un momento casi rozó sus labios- ¿Disfrutaste de la vista, Emily?.

Derek notó cómo la respiración de Emily se aceleraba bajo su pecho y cómo sus mejillas enrojecían. Su cuerpo le confirmaba lo que se negaba a admitir. Una sensación de satisfacción lo recorrió.

\- La misma respuesta anterior- Le recordó ella intentando apartarse inútilmente de él. La tenía atrapada contra la puerta, con los brazos a cada lado de ella..

\- ¿Y por qué te ruborizas?- Se burló él, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

Emily le dirigió una mirada furiosa, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no ser capaz de controlar sus reacciones físicas. Le dió un empujón consiguiendo al fín, liberarse de él.

\- Si esto ha sido una especie de broma, no tiene maldita gracia- Le recriminó airada, mientras se alejaba de él, hasta chocar con la cama.

Derek se acercó nuevamente a ella, y Emily tuvo que extender su brazo derecho al cabecero para no caer.

\- Hace un buen rato que deje de bromear, princesa- Le dijo con gesto serio- Tú decides si quieres seguir jugando a este juego absurdo, o si quieres que terminemos con esto de una vez.

Ella leyó la expresión de sus ojos. ¿Se refería a lo que ella creía que se refería?. Inconscientemente miró hacia la cama, y acto seguido notó sus ojos clavados en ella. Definitivamente tenía su respuesta. Se sintió repentinamente expuesta, cuando el calor volvió a subir a sus mejillas. Soltó el cabecero de la cama para intentar zafarse de él, pero sólo consiguió perder el equilibrio. Derek la sostuvo por la cintura antes de que cayera en la cama.

Emily notó cómo su respiración, ya de por sí agitada, se aceleraba aún más al notar los brazos de Derek sobre su piel. Su pensamiento voló durante un instante a aquella maldita última copa de bourbon que había decidido tomarse en Atlantic City. Por eso estaba metida en aquel lío.

Bajó la cabeza en un extraño arrebato de timidez, hasta que sintió la mano de Derek bajo su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero inmediatamente se encontró con los labios de Derek sobre los de ella. No era un beso suave, al contrario, era un beso casi fiero y ella no tenía argumentos para oponerse más que su propio orgullo, que parecía haberse esfumado de la escena.

Pronto sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mientras las manos de Derek recorrían todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer. Se abandonó a aquel sentimiento, y ya no supo nada más de sí misma, hasta que la mañana los sorprendió, desnudos, tendidos uno junto al otro.

Cuando despertó, se encontró los ojos de Derek clavados en ella. Ya no había rastro de enojo. Se había esfumado practicamente al tiempo en que ambos cedían a sus deseos. Ahora sólo encontró ternura en su mirada.

Emily le sonrió con timidez, y Derek le plantó un beso de mariposa en los labios.

\- ¿Me estabas vigilando por si salía huyendo?- Se burló de él.

\- Estamos en tu habitación- Le dijo él siguiéndole la broma- Te habría resultado un poco difícil- Añadió mientras jugueteaba con una de las ondas de su cabello revuelto.

\- Lo tenías bien planeado, ¿no?- Se rió ella suavemente, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Ahora estaban los dos sentados en la cama.

\- En realidad, no mentí cuando dije que sólo venía a buscar mi ropa- Admitió con sinceridad- Lo demás, surgió.

\- Derek... Siento haberte gastado esa broma, creo que me excedí- Se disculpó ella dirigiéndole una mirada arrepentida.

\- Yo no lo siento- Le dijo él con tranquilidad.

Emily frunció el ceño, confusa.

\- Si no lo hubieras hecho, posiblemente esto no habría ocurrido.

Ella se quedó pensativa durante un instante.

\- Entonces no deberías disculparte por tu broma de Atlantic City, porque si no lo hubieras hecho, no me habría intentado vengar, con lo cual, el razonamiento es el mismo.

Derek soltó una carcajada.

\- Mejor dejémoslo, así podríamos estar eternamente.

Emily sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, y su pensamiento voló de nuevo a aquella última copa. Ahora se alegraba de habérsela tomado.

\- Sabes que te esperan unos cuantos días de humillación por delante, ¿no?.- Le recordó ella arqueando una ceja. Desde luego, aquel paseo con el tutú rosa iba a ser el centro de las burlas durante mucho tiempo.

\- Pues tendrás que compensármelo de alguna manera, ¿no crees?- Le dijo él atrapándola entre sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó suavemente- ¿Sabes algo curioso?

Ella lo miró con expresión interrogante

\- Que efectivamente gritas "Dios mío"- Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Emily abrió la boca para protestar, pero él se la cerró con un beso en los labios.

Unos minutos después, le daba la razón.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN


End file.
